


Abscond

by Ilvblacklist



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilvblacklist/pseuds/Ilvblacklist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No man left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I normally do smut fics so feedback would be very much appreciated! :) Hope you like!

They were so close, halfway across the globe in a new, undetected private jet. After spending nearly 3 months hiding in plain sight, they had finally successfully evaded the FBI and were on their way to Montenegro. 

They'd begun to form their own task force; Dembe and Mr. Kaplan of course. They had stayed back for a couple of extra weeks to make sure Red and Liz were not being followed. There was Samar, who had been working for Red since she entered the task force. Vanessa Cruz would be meeting with the two of them in Montenegro in a week. 

Red was gazing out of the window drinking a glass of 1947 Cheval Blanc when suddenly his satellite phone began to ring. He didn't speak at first, just listened. It was Dembe.   
"Raymond, it's Harold, they sentenced him to maximum security prison, 20 years. His condition is not well."  
"I see."   
"How shall we proceed?"  
"I need to talk to Elizabeth about this. I will contact you in an hour." 

Red approached Liz who was sitting on a comfortable couch on the other side of the plane.  
"Red? Is everything okay?" She's learned most of his tells already, especially the one of guilt. He shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. She reached over and held his hand. "Whatever it is, we can overcome it, together."  
"Lizzie," he hesitated, his voice sounding hoarse, "It's Harold. He's been imprisoned for aiding and abetting a fugitive. I'm sorry sweetheart." Liz unmediated stood up, her eyes widened. This was unacceptable to her.   
"We have to do something Red, we can't leave him behind!" Sounding less calm now. Red held on to her hand tightly.   
"I know."  
"Do you have a plan?"  
"Yes Lizzie." Hesitating on his next statement, they lock eyes both with slight fear and panic. "We are going to break him out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kudos and comments guys. Let me know how you're liking this story.. Bare with me, I promise the fun will start soon! ;)

"Dembe, my friend. Please make the necessary arrangements."  
"How did she handle it?"  
"As well as can be expected. She's stronger than she knows." He looked up at Liz and gave her a reassuring smile as she was sitting directly across from him now.  
"Yes, Raymond."  
"We will be back in a week, I expect Ms. Cruz will be quite helpful as well."

After the men disconnected, Red sat forward and gently placed his hand on her thigh. Her hand covered his.  
"How many hours till we land?" She asked nervously.  
"About two." 

Red and Liz sat there in silence for the remainder of the time, lost in their own thoughts. Occasionally Liz would look up to find him gazing at her with his piercing eyes. She didn't quite understand what his looks meant, or maybe she was just in denial but she'd find herself shyly looking away and her stomach in knots every time. 

"Lizzie? We're here." She was awakened by the soft caress of Red's hand on her cheek. They stepped out of the plane and made their way to the car awaiting them. Their plans had changed, they were going to spend months there rather than just a week. But with the new information received, neither Red nor Liz would be able to live with themselves knowing Harold was being beaten and tortured in a prison somewhere for the rest of his life.

A week went by after settling into their Montenegro hotel. It was a beautiful place, Red would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly disappointed at the detour of their plans. They spent the majority of the week reviewing blueprints of the prison and planning out their every move.

As per usual they showered, changed, and were off to meet with Vanessa. They'd grown so accustomed to each other's presence, closer than ever yet never crossing the proverbial line. 

They met Vanessa at a small cafe. Liz held back every instinct to attack the beautiful seductress and handcuff her to the table. Although she'd been a fugitive for a while, her instincts as an agent never diminished. She managed to put on a smile and brush past her rage. Another time. She thought to herself... Another time. 

"Raymond! How wonderful to finally meet your acquaintance!" The beautiful woman shouted from across the cafe rushing towards him like she'd known him for years. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a peck on the mouth. Red let out an awkward laugh and looked over at Liz. If looks could kill... 

They sat down together immediately to talk business.  
"Vanessa, we are going to need to put our business with the Cabal on hold for a bit."  
"I don't understand."  
"As a result of our war with these people, a good man has been sent to prison. We need your help to get him out."  
"Of course. Anything I can do, Raymond."  
"Wonderful. Elizabeth and I will be on a plane back tomorrow morning and you may join us. We will speak in more detail then." The three of them said their goodbyes and planned to meet at the airstrip bright and early the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the mission begins

She could hear her own heart beating violently in her chest. Dressed in scrubs and a long white doctor's coat. Her hair was dyed bleach blonde and she had on a pair of spectacles. She stood by the door and waited as Red finished getting ready, apparently he had an endless supply of uniforms from a variety of agencies. She chose not to question him as to how he managed to get his hands on it. Dressed impeccably like an everyday guard at the correctional facility they were about to break Harold out of. He came strutting out of the room with a grin on his face.

Red too had dyed his hair... black and had enough facial hair to make himself almost unrecognizable. If Liz were to be completely honest with herself, she was a little turned on by the situation. It must be the adrenaline, she convinced herself.   
"Hello doctor!" Red teased before grabbing his weapon from the coffee table and placing it into his holster. "Do you have all your tools prepared?"   
"Red. Listen to me. No innocents can be harmed." She said sternly.   
"I can't promise you that sweetheart. I can however, promise not to kill anyone." He said confidently and tried to walk past her. She stopped him in his tracks with her hand on his collar bone. He raised his eyebrows and met her eyes. He stood silently as she spoke, smugness wiped off of his face.

"Maybe you're used to calling the shots, Reddington, but I'm in charge of this mission. Cooper has been my greatest mentor and a damn good boss, I got him into this and it's my responsibility to get him out!" She was shouting now, rage and vengeance running through her veins. "Now you listen to me, NO INNOCENTS will get harmed. You can knock them out, you can distract them, you can tranquillize them. But I will not have any more blood on my hands!" Her hand was slowly creeping up closer to his neck when he gently placed his hand on her wrist.   
"Yes ma'am." He simply said. "But remember that members of the Cabal may linger amongst the innocent. Choose wisely Lizzie, as to who you let live. No one is innocent in this war." 

Somehow both her hands ended up on his chest and one of his on her hip as they stood in silence for several moments. The two standing uncomfortably close to each other broke apart when Dembe and Kate walked in.   
"Raymond, we must leave now." Liz let her hands drop to her sides and grabbed the medical kit she had prepared. In order for this to work they must all arrive at different times. They all had clear colored ear pieces which were nearly unnoticeable to the human eye.

Red arrived first with his name tag reading Fred Johnson. The real Fred was transferred from a facility in New Jersey and today would have been his first day, except when he received an offer he couldn't refuse. Fred was now likely on a tropical beach in Bora Bora sipping on Piña Coladas. Red clocked in and immediately began locating Harold. 

Only moments after the discovery of Harold's location, Dembe, who was disguised as an inmate, started a full on riot in the cafeteria. "No innocents can be harmed." Liz made sure to remind everyone of that before leaving the safe house.   
"Dembe?" Harold, whispered in all the confusion and chaos, Dembe wasn't easy to miss.   
"I'm sorry I have to do this, to save you my friend." Dembe took a small knife and stabbed Harold in the shoulder causing him to yell in agonizing pain. Then he turned the knife around and stabbed himself. 

When the riot was cleared the two men were brought to the infirmary. Harold's eyes grew wide when he noticed his doctor was Elizabeth Keen.   
"Where's he?" Liz whispered to Dembe looking around for Red, preparing her medical supplies.  
"I don't know... He went radio silent before the riot began"   
"Dembe." She popped her jaw in anger. "I'm not leaving here without him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz tries to find Red

"Liz! Liz!" The deep thunderous voice of Harold snapped her out of her panic.   
"Cooper, oh god! Are you okay. I'm so sorry for everything." She held his arm. "I never thought I'd see you again." Tears began forming in her eyes.   
"Liz, it's okay! Listen, this place is crawling with Cabal members. Reddington may have been spotted." Her heart began to beat faster at the mere thought of that possibility.  
"Dembe. Mr. Kaplan will be arriving soon with the ambulance. You two need to be dead." Just then they heard footsteps coming closer to infirmary. Liz quickly injected both men with a sedative knocking them out instantly. Then she pulled a sheet over this faces. 

Two rather muscular guards came in. She determined that if they make her, the only way to get away from them were to used lethal force. They were looking around suspiciously, whispering into their earpieces. By the time Liz realized that correctional guards don't walk around with ear pieces the door fled open and Mr. Kaplan fired two bullets in the back of each of their heads.   
"Shit!"   
"Cabal." Kate replied to Liz's shocked response. "Dembe and Harold, you two need to change into these deceased gentlemen's clothing and we need to haul ass. Let's go Elizabeth."  
"Mr. Kaplan.."  
"What is it dear? Spit it out, we don't have all day."  
"It's Red, we haven't heard from him."  
"Sweetie, I have direct orders to get all three of you out, with or without Raymond."  
"No." Liz said firmly and pulled the weapon from the dead guard. She pointed towards Mr. Kaplan, who didn't look too surprised.  
"I'm going back for him and nothing you can do will stop me." 

By the time the men finished changing and placed the dead bodies onto the gurneys, Liz had already left the infirmary. Mr. Kaplan cleaned the scene and they escaped in the ambulance. 

Liz found a way to crawl into a nearby vent large enough to fit in. She knew she needed help but in her mind, she simply had no other choice. Just then a phone in her pocket began to vibrate. She had a phone? She thought to herself before she realized Mr. Kaplan must have slid I into her pocket before she left.   
"Keen." She answered, instinctively.  
"Liz, it's Samar."  
"Samar?"  
"Mr. Kaplan told me you were flying solo, I wanted to help." Both women were whispering, likely because both couldn't risk getting caught.   
"Liz, listen. Vanessa took care of the warden, if you follow my instructions, I can lead you to his office. She's likely waiting for you there. There are cameras in that office, you can probably find him like that."  
"Samar, I owe you one!" Liz took a deep breath, connected her phone to the headset, and began following Samar's instructions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you're liking it so far :)

Liz slowly and quietly reached the vent at the warden's office. She looks through the small opening and saw Vanessa and the warden securely gagged and tied to a chair.  
"Vanessa." She whispered. Vanessa walked towards the vent where the noise was coming from. "It's Liz." She unscrewed the vent and helped Liz out. "Have you heard from Red?" Liz immediately questioned.   
"No, he told me to stay in this office until he came to get me. It's almost been an hour."  
Liz sat at the desk and pulled the cameras on the wardens computer. She waited 5, 10, 30 minutes, pacing back and forth when finally something caught her eye. 

It was Red. In a giant laundry basket, hiding underneath piles of sheets. If it weren't for a quick glimpse she caught of his hand reaching over to cover himself further, she would never have known he was there. "There! He's right there!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
"I don't see it, Elizabeth."  
"In the basket, right there. I saw his hand!"  
"His hand? You can't be serious." Liz rolled her eyes at the woman.  
"I'd recognize those hands blindfolded." She said smugly.   
"Oh I bet you would." Vanessa snickered.  
"We don't have time for this." Liz went over to the warden and slapped him until he woke. "You have the photos?" Liz takes out her hand and Vanessa hands her a digital camera. 

As the warden regains consciousness, Liz turns the camera towards him and scrolls through the dozens of inappropriate photos Vanessa took of him while she seduced him. "I'm sure your wife and children would not approve of your sexual experimentations with BDSM." The warden's eyes widened and he shook his head in horror. "Good, now that we understand each other... You're going to radio your men to clear out of the laundry room. Tell them there is a gas leak and it needs to be evacuated. Got it?!" He nodded obediently. Liz couldn't let her empathy for the man get to her. She remained strong and removed the gag from his mouth, handing him his radio. Then she pulled out her weapon and pointed it to his temple. "Now!"

As soon as the warden barked out his commands, the gag was back in his mouth. The women stand watching the screen, waiting to see if Red would move. He does. He carefully climbs out of the basket and looks up directly at the camera and winks. Liz grins childishly before realizing Vanessa was staring suspiciously. He looked so silly covered in a bunch of wrinkled bedsheets but still managed to be sexy. She snapped herself out of her dirty thoughts at once, shaking her head at herself. 

"Can you get yourself out of here?"  
"Yes." Vanessa replied, toying with the warden's ear.   
"Ok, wait about 30 minutes and do what you have to do to get out." She said as she lifted herself into the vent once again. With the help of Samar, Liz made her way to the laundry room. 

"That was impressive, Lizzy."  
"Do you have any idea how worried you had me?!" They'd finally found each other and still had a few minutes left to get out undetected.   
"You shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that." He stood close to her, their bodies almost touching.   
"Are we really going to get into this again?"  
"Lizzie..." He was about to go off on tangent, but Liz interrupted.  
"Red, have you ever stopped to think how I may feel, loosing you?" Her words shut him up instantly. If he hadn't thought about it before, he would now. There was so much emotion in her eyes. "We are in this together, loosing you would be like loosing a part of myself. Red, I lo...." Before she could finish her sentence a single foreign bullet pierced through her neck where her carotid artery would be located. She fell into Red's arms, blood covering his uniform.  
"No! No, Lizzie." A horrified Red yelled as he pulled out his weapon and unloaded the clip into the gunman's brain. He gently placed Liz onto the floor and took off his shirt, putting pressure on her neck. "Lizzie, stay with me, I'm going to get us out of here okay sweetheart." His voice cracking with emotion.


	6. Chapter 6

Surprisingly she was still conscious and gave him a weak smile and nod.   
"It doesn't look like a deep wound. I'm going to roll you out in this laundry bin. Keep putting pressure on your neck Lizzie." He gently placed her in the basket and covered her up. The next two people who tried to stop him ended up with bullet to the brain. It was his Lizzie they injured. His fury could not be contained.

"Red." He heard Liz call out weakly.   
"Lizzie, are you okay?"  
"Ya, Red help me out of here."  
"Lizzie lay back down, put pressure on your neck!"  
"God damn it Red, quit being stubborn. It was just a graze. I felt a little light headed but I'm okay now. The bleeding has stopped."

He surrendered to her commands and helped her out. Her hair was a mess and coat stained in blood. He stood for a moment in awe of her. She looked so strong, so confident as she pulled out a large bandage she had and stuck it on her own neck. "Ready?"

He grabbed her hand and they searched frantically for a means of egress. They reached a door which was locked. Not a problem for Liz as she reached in her pocket and took out a syringe, using it to swiftly unlock the door. 

"Thinking like a criminal, I'm impressed."  
Liz cut her eyes at Red and pulled him into the small room, letting the door lock behind them. They looked around, it was storage room... With a trash chute. They both took notice of it immediately and turned their heads toward each other. Red had his usual mischievous smirk. He raised his eyebrows. 

"Well that's an idea." He chuckled.  
"No way in hell, Red."  
"I don't think we have much of a choice." Liz lets out an exhausted sigh and nods.  
"I'll go first Lizzie, then you. Just in case."  
He leaned over unexpectedly and gave her a kiss on the cheek, his lips lingered there for a few moments causing chills down her spine.  
"Red." She said, sounding a little flushed. He smiled knowingly tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." With that, he climbed into the filthy smelling trash chute and slid directly into a large trash container. It smelled like dead rats and he thought for a moment he may throw up.   
Before he can scope out his surroundings, Liz came tumbling down the trash chute landing right on top of him. They both let out a sudden shout at the painful clashing of their bodies. 

"Oh my god, Red. Are you okay?" She said after hearing him groan in discomfort. She was quite literally on top of him, struggling to move off of him with little success. They both started chuckling awkwardly for a moment. 

Finally, exhaustion takes over and she gives up. Lets her body rest on top of him with her cheek against his chest. Red groans again. The discomfort he is feeling hardly having anything to do with pain.

"Lizzie. As much as I'd love to lay her with you all day, we may have to..." He stops talking for a moment taking notice of her neck. She must be getting weak again from the blood loss. "You're bleeding again." He sits up, lifting her up along with him. She seems weak and tired. "Phone?"  
Lizzie softly responds, "Back pocket."

He reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone, dialing a number.  
"Dembe, can you locate the trash receptacles near the rear exit of the prison?... Okay, I will leave my phone on... Hurry, she's injured." 

He finishes his conversation and looks at Liz, who he has cradled in his arms. "I guess we can stay here for a little while longer." He says as he gently caresses her hair. She gives him a faint smile and closes her eyes again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around everyone. Hard times for us shippers... Hope this chapter brings you all some comfort. <3

She'd lost a lot of blood from her neck wound. Dembe, dressed comfortably in a DC Metro police uniform, finally located them and loaded them up into a squad car. The night had already fallen and Liz was Trembling from the cold wind that hit their bodies. Red and Liz slipped into the back and Red wrapped a blanket around her. 

Dembe couldn't help but cringe at the potent odor but Red did not seem bothered at all. He tried to keep pressure on her neck until they reached the safe-house. Midway to their route they ditched the police car in a dark alley. To be safe, it was burned to the ground, not that anyone would notice as it was a terrible neighborhood. They switched to a less noticeable vehicle and got to the safe house in 10 minutes. 

"Lizzie, how are you feeling?" Red asked, his voice cracking, full of concern. Her skin was pale partly from blood loss but mostly from the cold. She smiles and responds,  
"A shower would be nice." Before she could say another word, Red rushed to the bathroom and began to run the shower water. Dembe had supplied her with some water and a turkey sandwich while she waited.

"Come Lizzie." Red took her hand and led her to the shower. She got in without bothering to take her clothes off. Without a second thought, he joined her. He held her in his arms while the warm water massaged her body. The water making its way down the drain was a combination of blood, dirt, and sweat. 

Carefully, he reached over and removed her jacket, letting it plop down onto the shower floor. She looked up at him and met his gaze. No words were spoken, just tender touches. She removed all of her clothes besides her bra and underwear. He was left in a pair of white boxer briefs. Their filthy clothes piled in the corner. 

"Are you feeling better?" He whispered as he put his hand on her neck, gently tilting her head so he could get a better look at the injury. She doesn't speak, she can't find the words. She simply nods. Her heart is racing and she swears she could hear it echoing in the bathroom. 

They take turns scrubbing their bodies. It seems ridiculous to Liz to keep her drenched undergarments on so while Red's back was turned, she slipped out of them. Slowly he turns around to hand her the scrub and the sight that was before him leaves him in awe. 

She was perfect. The way he was looking at her made her blush profusely.  
"Red?" He brought his wandering eyes back to her face. "Hold me?" He pulled her close and let the water run over them for a couple more minutes.

"Lizzie, I've got to stitch that up, sweetheart." He said suddenly, breaking the spell. He stepped out, still in his wet boxer briefs, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He reached out his hand, helping Liz out of the shower. He was absolutely mesmerized by her body. He shamelessly licked his lips causing her to blush again, then he wrapped her in a fresh towel. 

He sat her down on a small stool in the bathroom and went out to grab the first aid kit. Dembe was sitting in the couch reading a newspaper when he looked over at Red and raised his eyebrows. Red huffed at his brother in an attempt at not smiling.  
"I'm helping her." Red declares, knowing exactly what Dembe was thinking. I'm helping her... He repeated to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smutty McSmut

Red returned to the bathroom where Liz was waiting patiently.  
"How are you feeling?" He gave her a reassuring smile.  
"Better", she said. There was a short pause. "Red?" He was staring at the wall, blankly.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Come here." He met her eyes and walked towards her. "What's wrong?"  
"I was just thinking. Before that bullet grazed you, you were about to say something." He tilted her head again applying Neosporin to clean her wound, gently. Then he took a needle and cleansed it with rubbing alcohol. "I'm going to stitch you up now okay?" She nodded. 

It took about 10 minutes for him to stitch up her wound and Liz hardly squirmed.  
"Are you going to tell me?" Red, relentlessly brought up the topic again. He wasn't going to let it go. He knew what she was going to say, but he wanted to hear it from her lips.  
His hand was still holding her neck softly. She stood up and came only a few inches from his face.  
"I was going to say, I love you... Red." His heart skipped a beat. He knew that's what she was going to say, yet it took him by surprise nonetheless. "I mean," she continued, meeting his gaze, "I'm in love with you." He stood there with his lips parted. Almost forgot how to breathe. She stood up and put her hands on his bare chest. "I know you do too, Red. I can feel it. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me." 

She put her one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him close until their bodies touched. She was still in only a towel and he was still in his. Then there it was, the softest lips he had ever had the pleasure of tasting. He didn't move his lips at first. She kissed him gently, sucking in his bottom lip as her desire intensified. His eyes were closed, shivers running down his back. He would never know what he did to deserve her love, but he gladly reciprocated. Her delicate kisses turned deep and passionate causing him to loose his balance a little. He pulled away from her and opened his eyes. There was nothing but pure desire in her eyes, she was breathless. 

They didn't speak. Dembe was in the next room, and they wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable. The way they were looking at each other, it was likely they wouldn't be very silent for very long. He watched her intensely as she licked her lips.  
"Should I send him away?" He growled in a low voice. His erection becoming more and more visible through the cotton of the towel wrapped around his waist.  
"Send him away, Red." She whispered. 

Red opened the bathroom door slowly and stepped out. He saw Dembe still sitting there on the couch.  
"Raymond. How's she feeling?" He asked knowingly.  
"She's doing well. I've got it from here if you want to head out." Red nervously let out a chuckle. Dembe said nothing. He raised his eyebrows, turned off the TV, and walked out of the house. 

When he returned to the bathroom there she was, sitting on the stool with her towel on the floor.  
"Oh my God Lizzie, you're absolutely beautiful." He stood frozen. She smiled and held out her hand, gesturing for him to come closer. He takes her hand and drops his own towel, leaving him in his white boxer briefs. She takes his other hand and pulls him closer.  
"Touch me, Red." He lets out a animalistic growl and places his hands on her breasts, pinching her nipples softly. Her moans are music to his ears.  
"Like this?" He teases. Then he takes one of his hands and rubs her clitoris with his finger. "Or like this?" She pulls him down to her face again and bites his lip. "Mmmm."

She cups him impatiently through his underpants. Then slides her hand inside and pulls out his hard throbbing length. He only thought he'd experience this in his dreams and fantasies. Now her petite hand on his large penis exceeded all of his imagined sexual desires.  
"Ohh Lizzie." He moaned. She brought the tip of him near her clitoris and rubbed it, spreading her moisture all over herself. She moaned in pleasure and threw her head back. Naturally he took that opportunity to place his lips on her neck and gently kiss her wound. 

He makes her so weak, she looses control. She lets go of her grip and he slides into her at once.  
"Raymond!" She moans. He likes hearing that from her lips, so he thrusts into her again. Slowly, controlled. He had both his hands behind her, holding the stool in place as his moved his body faster. They were thankful that Dembe had left as the noises they both made we nothing short of tumultuous. "Oh make me come, Red. Make me explode on you." He intends to, he moves faster and faster hitting her g-spot over and over again until she comes hard, tightening and pulsating around his long thick penis causing him to climax deep inside of her. 

Their lips met at once, as if it has been weeks, months since they had touched.  
"I love you Lizzie. I always have. I'm in love with you as well."


End file.
